bestfriend
by sky75rk
Summary: Sendoh asks his bestfriend regarding his lovelife edited


bestfriend   
by: skylark   
  
disclaimer: not mine.   
  
note: this is a one-shot. (again.)   
  
________   
  
5 months.   
  
i've been after this guy for 5 whole months.   
  
and it's way past my limitations.  
  
i can't believe it.  
  
and this guy doesn't even know i'm after him!  
  
akira no baka!   
  
"ne, if you like him that much, why don't you just go to him, look at  
him straight in the eyes and tell him. be frank," my bestfriend,   
koshino said.   
  
'it's easy to say, but hard to put into action' i wanted to say that to   
him.   
  
but i can't.   
  
he's trying to help me, i know that, and i also know that he's such a   
good friend. a friend that i wont forget.   
  
it's been so hard for me since the day i found out that i'm in-love. to  
a man, for goodness sake. so of course, i turned to koshino for help.  
like always. he didn't turn me down, like i expected him to. he's done  
so many things for me, and yet, i didn't do anything for him... yet.   
  
"sendoh...oi! sendoh! are you listening?"   
  
_______   
  
one afternoon, an afternoon that's supposed to be a normal one to   
everybody else, was an unusual one to koshino.   
  
he's been giving sendoh, akira suggestions on how to tell rukawa that   
he loves him.   
  
koshino sighed. 'i know i'm stupid. helping the guy i love in his   
love-life. it hurts me though, i can't turn him down.'   
  
when sendoh turned to him one saturday evening, begging him to help him  
about his upside-down love-life. it hurt koshino to know that sendoh   
can't love him the way he loved him since they were pre-teens. yes!   
koshino loved sendoh since they met. that was when they became   
classmates for the first time, in junior high.   
  
it was love at first sight.   
  
he didn't know why. he just knew. he wanted to know everything about   
him that he started to befriend him, studying with him, even learned   
basketball for him, eventually earning the place of being his   
bestfriend, still hoping against hope that he will come to love him   
too.   
  
that was the old days.   
  
his heart was crushed into a million pieces when sendoh told him about   
his love for the shohoku ace, kaede, rukawa. koshino knew that he lost  
sendoh forever. so he did the next best thing, he let his love for   
sendoh go. for he belived in the saying, "if you love something, set it  
free, if it doesn't come back then it was not meant to be."  
  
"sendoh...oi! sendoh!" koshino almost shouted at the top of his lungs.   
  
sendoh turned to face him.   
  
"nani?" he asked.   
  
"mattaku! did you hear what i said? something about telling rukawa   
what your true feelings are?"   
  
"Aa. i just thought that it wouldn't work."   
  
"naze? doshite?" koshino asked this time. he was running short of   
patience. actually, it ran out already but he endured it.   
  
"don't misunderstand. it was a great idea. though there's one problem,"  
sendoh said.   
  
koshino waited for sendoh to finish his sentence.   
  
"i don't think that i can't do it..."   
  
that did it. it made koshino snap.   
  
"that's it?! that's you problem? and i thought sendoh, akira was tough!  
why? i'm insisting you to tell him right now! i'll even drag you there  
if you want." koshino said, kneeling down in front of sendoh who was   
sitting in one of the benches of the public park.   
  
"please akira, tell him now before someone else claims him. don't   
be like me, who wasted time and let the person i love to someone else,  
who acted like an idiot not letting that person know how i feel. and   
now to know that that someone loves another. it hurts. so much,"   
  
sendoh's eyes widened.   
  
"yo--you--you mean to say that you've been in-love?! why didn't you  
tell me?" sendoh stammered.   
  
koshino nodded.   
  
"i didn't tell you because i just can't. now i suggest...iie insist   
that you go to rukawa, and tell him. please... i don't want you to   
feel what i felt before,"   
  
sendoh thought about it for a moment then stood up, helping koshino up   
too.   
  
"ok! i'll tell him," sendoh finally said.   
  
"you go, friend!"   
  
"....eventually..." sendoh's eyes dropped.  
  
koshino fell down the cemented floor. (super deformed)   
  
when he recovered, he turned the other way around then said in a loud   
voice, "oi! i heard that sakuragi, hanamichi likes rukawa too..."   
  
sendoh turned to koshino.   
  
"and i think that sooner or later he's going to make a move on him,"   
  
silence.   
  
"and if you delay your confession, he's gonna take him away from..."   
  
koshino faced sendoh.   
  
"YOU!" he pointed.   
  
'i hope that my words motivated him. i don't wanna see him hurt'   
koshino thought.   
  
he noticed that sendoh's expression changed from disappointment to   
enthusiasm.   
  
then he walked to leave sendoh. he knew that everything was going to be   
alright now.   
  
_______   
  
saturday morning, sendoh woke up early because he knew that rukawa was  
going to the local basketball court to practice. although it was pretty  
far from his house, he's ready to make a sacrifice.   
  
-an hour later-   
  
sendoh was walking towards the basketball court. when he heard a  
basketball dribbling, his heartbeat sped.   
  
he arrived at the court and instantly saw the tall, brunette guy he   
loved so much.   
  
"ahem."   
  
rukawa eyes turned to the source of the voice.   
  
"hey! you have a minute to spare?" sendoh casually asked, although deep   
inside, he is nervous.   
  
rukawa just nodded, not saying anything, instead walked towards sendoh   
and sat down at the bench nearby. sendoh soon followed.   
  
______   
  
sendoh couldn't speak. he found himself slowly chickening out. he did  
what he was used to when he becomes nervous. he took a deep breath.   
  
"nani yo? i don't have all day." rukawa suddenly said.   
  
and this made sendoh even more nervous.   
  
"a...ano..eto..rukawa..." sendoh stammered.   
  
"what? you want to play one-on-one?" rukawa asked.   
  
"iie. ano... rukawa-kun...ai..ai..shiteru." sendoh whispered so soft   
that rukawa didn't catch it.   
  
"nani?!"   
  
"i said, aishiteru," sendoh said more clearly now, then closed his eyes  
waiting for rukawa to reject him.   
instead, he felt someone's lips on his. he looked up then found rukawa  
kissing him. it was great! his lips was so soft like he used to think.  
  
when it ended, sendoh looked confused. he waited for rukawa to speak.   
  
"me too," it was all he said but it contained many promises.   
  
_______   
  
behind the shadows, someone was watching them. a smile painted on his   
face but his eyes mirrors sadness.   
  
"i'm happy for you, akira."   
  
then, the shadow retreated back.   
  
______   
  
sendoh ran. ran as fast as he can to his bestfriend's house. he can't   
wait to tell him the good news. that he and rukawa are now together.   
  
when he came in the front door, he didn't waste any time. he ran to   
koshino's bedroom and then...   
  
"oi! hiroaki!" sendoh sat down at the edge of the bed, just in time to  
see koshino smiling at him.   
  
"nani?"  
  
sendoh took a large, deep breath, then continued,   
  
"me and kaede are now together!!!" sendoh practically jumped up out of   
pure glee.   
  
koshino laughed heartilly. "i know." he said.   
  
"it was so great, i did what you exac-- matte, what did you say?"   
  
"i said, i know," he repeated.   
  
"how?! when?!" sendoh asked.   
  
koshino turned to look at the window. he always liked the scenery   
outside his window. it reflected how he had always been. alone.   
  
nevertheless, he know that he will never be alone now. and he's happy  
that his bestfriend found true love.  
  
"i just know."   
  
then sendoh approached koshino and hugged him. "hiroaki, you are the   
best friend anyone could ever have," sendoh whispered.   
  
koshino smiled. a smile from deep inside his heart.  
  
'i know that you can never be mine, but you know that i'll always be on  
your side'   
  
  
-owari- 


End file.
